


That just leaves Stiles…

by SherlockWho13



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Mating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 14:35:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1514057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockWho13/pseuds/SherlockWho13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is anxious and he doesn't know why, one trip to the local emissary and he knows the reason why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That just leaves Stiles…

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Teen wolf this is my own work based off of a TV show created by Jeff Davis for MTV.  
> This work will most likely have a few chapters.

‘What is wrong!’ Derek thinks over and over as he paces the living room. Derek’s wolf is nervous and agitated, just like it is before the full moon. ‘It’s been a week since the full moon! I need to talk to Deaton.’ Derek grabs his leather jacket and keys before heading out to his Camaro.

On the way to the vet Derek’s wolf is pushing itself to the surface. Derek fights it and calms down enough to get out of the car.

“Deaton!” Derek calls out once he enters the office.

The emissary looks up. “Derek to what do I owe the pleasure?”

“I need your help.”

The emissary nods for Derek to continue.

“My wolf has been agitated all week, I’ve never had this feeling before . Do you know what it is?”

Deaton doesn’t even bat an eyelash when he answers/ “You have found your mate, Derek. I firstly congratulate you, secondly you need to find this person and claim them or you and your wolf are going to get worse.”

“How worse.” Derek asks hesitantly.

“You could die. Also your mate should be feeling the same effects right now.”

Derek’s eyes flash red when the emissary says that.

“You need to find them Derek, because if they are human, they could be worse off right now.”

Derek nods sharply before leaving the vet’s office.

 **‘You need to find our mate! I need to fuck him and claim him!’** Derek’s wolf screams at him.

‘Him? Well that narrows it down to the teenagers and Chris then, hopefully not the sheriff.’ Derek thinks. ‘Not that I don’t like the Sheriff or Chris but I don’t think that would be a good thing.’

Derek drives to Scott’s first, he knocks on the door quickly. Soon Scott is coming down the stairs.

Scott opens the door letting Derek in. “What’s wrong Derek?” Scott asks.

“I had to go to Deaton for something, and he told me my wolf found our mate.”

“That’s great!” Scott exclaims. “Right?”

“It is, if I knew who it was, all I know is my mate is a male, and I believe he is in the pack.”

“How can you tell if someone’s your mate?” Scott asks.

“Smell.” Derek answers looking at Scott.

Scott bares his throat, allowing Derek to smell him.

Derek dips his nose down to the younger male’s neck smelling him at his core. His wolf doesn’t respond.

“No, you aren’t my mate.” Derek says after he pulls away.

Scott nods. “Hey Isaac come down here for a second!” Scott yells.

Isaac comes down the stairs, and Derek huffs out a laugh. Isaac’s hair is all mused up and the boy is still half asleep.

“What’s wrong?” Isaac yawns.

“Come here pup.” Derek says.

Isaac walks over to Derek and exposed his throat.

Derek smells Isaac not noticing anything about his scent.

“You aren’t my mate either. That just leaves Stiles…” Derek says. ‘At least I actually like that skinny, clumsy dork.’ Derek thinks  **‘Don’t insult mate like that!’** His wolf growls. ‘I’m not, the boy is attractive and smart, brace as hell…”” His thoughts trail off when he sees Scott staring at him.

“What?”

“If Stiles is your mate, I hope it works. And know this if you hurt him I will kill you.” Scott vows.

“Thank you Scott, he is going to be well protected from me, with you, his dad, hell even me.” Derek smirks a little. “I just hope he accepts me as his mate.”

Isaac snorts quietly. “Don’t worry about that.”

Derek shakes his head at the two before leaving Scott’s house and driving to Stiles.

The sheriff isn’t there when Derek arrives. ‘Which is probably for the better.’ Derek thinks as he climbs through the boys’ window.

Stiles isn’t in his room, but Derek can hear the shower going so he waits.

After a few minutes the shower shuts off and Stiles comes back with a ratty t-shirt on and sweats.

“GAH! Derek, don’t do that!” Stiles yells as he falls on his ass at seeing the Alpha in his room.

Derek shakes his head fondly at the boy, helping him up.

 **‘Take the boy right now! Claim him!’** His wolf thinks.

“I wanted to ask you something Stiles.” Derek says instead.

  Stiles narrows his eyes at the wolf. “What?”

Derek takes a breath faintly catching Stiles scent. “Do you like me?”

“Well ya I like you, you’re awesome to hang out with when you aren’t all pissed off at the world.” Stiles replies. “That’s not what I meant Sty, and you know it.” Derek says looking down at the boy.

Stiles swallows thickly. “I…I do like you Derek. I have for a long time…I understand if you don’t want me in the pack anymore…”

Derek bends down smelling Stiles neck at the core. ‘Mmm he smells like pine needles and the forest after it rains.’ Derek thinks. **‘He’s mate! Claim him!’** His wolf screams at him.

Stiles is shaking in his arms so Derek decides to say something.

“Sty. I like you to… I… You’re my mate.” Derek says hesitantly.

Stiles honey brown eyes widen in shock. “I’m your mate?” Stiles whispers.

Derek nods going back to sniffing at Stiles collarbone.

“I’ve been feeling anxious all week, I went to Deaton, he said that my wolf found my mate. I went to Scott’s first, and neither Isaac nor Scott were my mate. I hoped it would be you, and I was right.”

Stiles wraps his arms around Derek’s waist baring his throat even more. “Is that why my panic attacks started coming back this week?” Stiles asks quietly.

Derek jumps back a little, cupping Stiles face. “I am so sorry. If I figured out what was wrong faster, I could have stopped them.”

Stiles shakes his head a little. “It’s not your fault, I’m just happy you found me now.” Stiles says before kissing Derek softly.

 **‘Yes mate wants us! Claim him as ours!’** “Derek’s wolf yells at him.

Derek melts into the kiss and Stiles pulls back only when he needs air.

“Do you want to go back to my place?” Derek asks. ‘I hope he says yes!’ Derek thinks.

Stiles bites his bottom lip nervously thinking. “How about I meet you there in an hour? My dad’s going to be home soon, and I need Scott to cover for me.”

Derek nods. “Okay, I’ll see you soon.” Derek says kissing Stiles softly on the lips before leaving.

‘I can’t believe it! Stiles wants me.’ Derek thinks as he drives back to his house.

 **‘I can’t wait to fuck mate!’** His wolf thinks.

‘I agree to that wolf.’

Derek makes one stop along the way picking up lube and condoms. ‘Even though I doubt Stiles will care I am buying them because it is his body and I’ll be damned if I do something Stiles doesn’t want.’

When he gets to his house no one’s there but Stiles shouldn’t get there for another fifteen minutes.

Derek starts setting up the bedroom, making sure the lube and condoms are visible before going downstairs and waiting for Stiles.

He doesn’t have to wait long because he hears Stiles jeep make its way up the drive. The door slams shut and Stiles jumps the steps.

Derek opens the door catching Stiles in a tight embrace as he kisses the boy.

“You’re a little early.” Derek says smiling.

“My dad came home a little after you left saying he had to go to a sheriff’s conference for the next week in Chicago. He also told me that could have absolutely no one over besides Scott and his mom, so I came here.” Stiles says blushing bright red.

Derek smiles. “Do you want me to claim you, make love to you? Derek asks his voice rough with arousal.

Stiles nods, his breath catching when Derek leans closer to him.

“I can do that.” Derek growls before kissing his mate. Derek licks at the seam of his lovers lips. Stiles opens his mouth to Derek and the kiss becomes heated and dirty.

Derek’s tong brushes against Stiles and he moans loudly. Derek brakes away moving his mouth to Stiles neck.

“Derek…” Stiles moans arching his hips into Derek.

Derek grins into the boys’ neck biting the skin lightly. “Not yet.”

“Please!” Stiles whines.

 **‘Hurry your ass up. I want to fuck mate.’** Derek’s wolf growls. ‘Oh don’t worry wolf we are going to fuck him, but we are going to make him feel good before it.’

“Let’s go upstairs to my room.” Derek says.

Stiles nods. “Yes please.”

Derek chuckles at his mate’s whimpering. Grabbing Stiles hand Derek leads the boy up to his room.

Once inside the bedroom Derek pins Stiles against the door kissing the boy hard on the lips before dropping to his knees.

Derek looks up at Stiles as he traces his hand up and down his mates’ thigh. “Stiles?” Derek asks.

“Oh my god! Yes please!” Stiles whimpers.

Derek undoes Stiles fly and pulls down the boys’ pants and underwear. His mates cock bounces up hard as a rock and leaking precum. Derek licks up a stripe on the underside of the cock, loving the way Stiles gasps at the feeling.

“Derek!” Stiles moans.

Derek continues licking at the boys’ cock slowly taking the head into his mouth and sucking. He starts bobbing his head up and down sucking harder trying to get Stiles off.

Stiles moans louder his hands threading into Derek’s thick brownish black hair tugging at it. “Der… I’m close.” Stiles moans.

Derek moves one of his hands to Stiles balls playing with them and then Stiles is coming down his throat.

 **‘Mmm he tastes as good as he smells.’** Derek’s wolf thinks. ‘I agree with you there.’ Derek thinks as he gets up peeling off his shirt, and kissing Stiles again this time softer.

“Are you sure you want me? This is permanent Stiles, after we do this there can be no one else.” Derek says roughly.

“I’m sure Derek. I want you.” Stiles says staring into Derek’s forest green eyes.

Derek slips is hand under Stiles shirt and pulls it up over the boys’ head, reveling the boys skin. His eyes roam over the pale skin hungrily taking in the site.

Stiles pushes Derek over to the bed but Derek turns him around quickly and pushes his mate face first on the bed. He takes off his shirt and pants quickly and straddles the boy’s waist almost sitting on his ass.

“What do you want me to do?” Derek asks wanting Stiles to control the pace.

“I… I want you to slick up your fingers and start preparing me…” Stiles says timidly.

Derek reaches over to the lube and slicks up his fingers. “It’s okay Sty, I’m going to make this good for you.” Derek mummers as he slowly pushes one finger into Stiles tight heat.

Stiles moans loudly biting the pillow to keep from yelling in pleasure. Derek smirks as he adds another finger and scissors his fingers. ‘I can’t believe it! I am going to fuck my mate! I can’t believe I even have one after all the shit I did to my family.’ Derek thinks as he continues preparing his lover. He curls his fingers a little and Stiles arches off the bed screaming Derek’s name.

“Oh my god, Derek!” Stiles yells. “Please get in me!”

“I will, I just need to finish preparing you.” Derek answers roughly.

 **‘I agree with mate hurry your ass up.’** Derek’s wolf growls out. ‘I can’t. I don’t want to hurt him.’ Derek thinks as he adds a third finger stretching the boys’ hole even more.

“Derek! I’m ready, just please get in me!” Stiles cry’s out.

Derek removes his fingers from his mates’ ass. “Stiles do you want me to use a condom?” Derek asks, voice rough with arousal.

“No, I want you in me, nothing in between.” Stiles gasps.

Derek lubes up his cock pulling Stiles hips up so he can have better access. Once he is aligned Derek slowly pushes his cock into Stiles.

Derek only sees white once he is inside Stiles heat. “So tight.” He moans out.

Stiles breaths slowly getting used to the new feeling, once he’s ready he pushes back against Derek.

Derek gets the message when Stiles pushes back against him, and starts to slowly pull out, and just as slowly push back in. This continues for a few minutes until Stiles cry’s out. “Derek! Please fuck me harder!”

Derek obeys his mate’s whims and starts fucking into his mate vigorously. Sweet is dripping from Derek onto Stiles and Derek’s wolf rumbles contently.

**‘That’s right mark him with our scent. Make everyone know he is ours.’**

“I’m going to mark you with my scent inside and out, make everyone know you are mine.” Derek growls, his wolf close to the surface.

“Yes! Please!” Stiles cry’s out in pure pleasure when Derek hits his prostate again.

Derek wraps a hand around Stiles cock and tugs a few times until Stiles comes undone, coming on the sheets below them. Derek fucks Stiles through his second orgasm chasing his own now that Stiles has come again. Derek feels his orgasm approach and he bites down on Stiles neck as he comes inside his mate, finally claiming the boy as his.

 **‘Yes! Mate is ours now, no one else can have him!’** Derek’s wolf all but yells for joy.

Derek pulls out loving how Stiles whimpers at the loss of Derek’s cock in him.

“Derek?” Stiles whimpers confused when Derek gets out of bed.

“Shh… Don’t worry I will be right back.” Derek says quietly.

Derek gets up and goes to the bathroom, grabbing a wet towel and going back to the bedroom where his mate lies on the bed. Derek quickly wipes up the come and throws the towel on the floor before crawling back in bed and pulling the covers over them.

“Derek.” Stiles whispers.

“Yes?”

“I love you.”

 **‘Mate…”** Derek’s wolf all but cry’s out.

“I love you to Stiles. Now let’s go to sleep.” Derek whispers.

Stiles snuggles into Derek and falls asleep quickly. Derek follows suite soon after letting Stiles heart beat lull him to sleep.


End file.
